


Codename: Spike

by Rinkafic



Series: Misc Fanfic [6]
Category: Bones
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for Kink Bingo fill "Animal Play"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Codename: Spike

“Sweets, I need you to go on a run with me - if you’ve got time now,” Booth said as he appeared in Lance’s office. “It’ll probably take a few hours.”

He looked up and smiled. A field mission? He loved field missions. Except the ones when people shot at them, those were not fun. “Sure, where are we going?” He turned off his computer and stood up, putting on his suit jacket. He made sure he had his FBI badge and ID in his wallet and circled around his desk, trying to keep the smile off his face.

“We’re investigating a double homicide. A couple turned up dead in their house, and the last people to see them alive were at a Fantasy Resort out in the mountains.”

“You have a smirk. Why are you smirking?”

“I’m not smirking,” Booth protested as they walked to the elevator. But he had been, Lance had seen it. He sighed, Booth liked to play games.

Booth kept him guessing on the entire drive, refusing to tell him what was up. It wasn’t until they got to the long private road that led to the Rocking Horse Ranch that Booth looked over at him and said, “We’re going undercover.”

Undercover! This was so cool! Usually, Booth took other people with him, but today he’d asked Lance. “What’s our story?”

“We’re a couple, here to check out the offerings.”

Okay, not so cool. “Booth...”

“Chill, we’ll have a fight and storm out, we aren’t staying long. You said you liked going undercover.”

“Why are we going undercover?”

Booth sighed. “The team that came out here to question people got a cold reception. They’re pretty private. We’re hoping that the guests and staff might talk more openly to other guests.”

He pulled the car into a parking spot near a sign that said ‘office.’ As he got out, he leaned back down into the car and said, “By the way, your pony name is Spike.” Booth waved towards his legs. “Bad knees.”

Bad knees? Pony name? He looked out the window and saw a few people in a nearby clearing behind what seemed to be a barn. Peering closer, he realized that some were wearing bridles and one wore a saddle. Oh, it was one of those kind of fantasy resorts. He glared at Booth’s back and got out of the car, following him to the office.

The manager that met with them was professional. She gave them each a brochure and explained the various programs that they catered to. Booth smiled and put the glossy paper on the desk and pointed to the picture of a happy man wearing a bridle being led by another man. “Here. This one. This is what we want to do.” He tapped his finger on the picture. Then he looked over at Lance. “Isn’t it?”

Lance crossed his legs and cupped his knee with both hands, smiling at Booth. Then he looked to the manager, Ms Summerling. “We’re new to this. I had no idea we would like it so much. But I just love playing Spike for my Sheriff Cocky here.” He reached over and swatted Booth’s knee playfully.

“We offer a beginner’s package, obviously any personal leather tack that comes in contact with skin needs to be your own. We do loan out long leads,rope, saddle blankets, spurs and saddles. We do not recommend metal bits, as we don’t want people breaking teeth, that isn’t fun.” She pushed another flyer over towards Lance. “This is a list of the gear packages available for sale.”

Looking over Lance’s arm, Booth pointed at the basic package. “That will do, I think. We’re just getting started.”

Everything happened quickly after that, and the next thing he knew, Lance was standing in a barn with a leather bit in his mouth, wearing a leather thong, and Booth was slapping a riding crop against the leather pants he had produced from the suitcase in his trunk. He looked pretty darned good, bare chested and wearing those pants. And Lance felt oddly comfortable, trusting that Booth wouldn’t let anything happen to him.

He kept his eyes and ears open, trying to pick up on anything that might be important to their case. He had read through the case file while they waited for their beginner package to be delivered to their room. Booth had recommended they lay low for a while and get an idea of who might have been around the ranch when their victims had been here the day before their murder before they started asking questions and spooking the guests.

Booth played his part as the Trainer, showing his acting skills as he treated Lance like his pony. There was a workshop that afternoon that the manager had recommended as good for beginners called ‘Training Your Pony to Jump.” Lance had been nervous until he saw the others in the training ring that were dressed much as he was. One man wore an ornate wig that was styled to look like a mane. Lance was kind of jealous over it.

He had to shove aside his own feelings as he realized he was really getting into his role as Spike. They were here to investigate, not to play. But it was hard, he was having fun by the end of the workshop and kept forgetting about watching the other resort guests.

Booth started talking to people as they waited for the next workshop to start. Lance, trying to maintain his pony persona, didn’t talk. He watched people though. When he spotted a couple that seemed to be arguing, and heard ‘Trainer Misty’ mention the name of one of their victims. He gave a little whinny and bumped his head against Booth’s shoulder to get his attention. Then he tossed his head in the couple’s direction. Booth caught on quickly and started watching and listening to the people.

Within two hours, Booth was slapping cuffs on Trainer Misty and reading her rights. The motive had turned out to be jealousy and involved a cheating spouse. Agents arrived to take her away as her stunned pony stood watching, looking bereft. Maintaining his persona, he gave a sad whinny and pawed the ground. Another trainer clucked her tongue, took his reins and led him away, speaking to him in a soothing voice as she stroked his nose.

“Well, looks like we’re done here.” Booth clapped his hands and waved at Lance’s bit and reins which were now hanging loosely. “You can get out of that.”

“Oh,” Lance said, feeling disappointed. He shuffled his feet. “There was a workshop after dinner called Grooming Your Pony that sounded interesting.”

When he looked up, Booth was staring intently at him. “You want to stay?”

He nodded. “I’m having fun, this is relaxing.”

“I hear there’s barbecue for dinner. And I don’t have to get back right away.” Booth replied, reaching for Lance’s bit and sliding it carefully back into his mouth.

 

The End


End file.
